


Teal Power Hour

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, M/M, Nook Eating, Power bottom Tagora, Riding, Switching, galora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: Galekh is usually the topping one in the pailing sessions...but a thought has crossed his mind lately.Maybe it would be hot if Tagora did the dominating..?Oh dear.[1]1) these thoughts are dangerous.





	Teal Power Hour

Galekh on occasion, had been craving something a little different from the pailing sessions he had been having with Tagora. Oh they were far from dull, however, he’d been having very different daydreams as of late. He had found himself getting aroused from the thought of Tagora taking the reins during a session. Pushing him, possibly riding him..gOOD GOG! HE KEPT THINKING ABOUT THIS AT THE WRONG TIME!! Almost always when he was out of his hive. Those trips back were almost always longer than he thought. 

After a week or so of dealing with these thoughts, he knew he’d have to bring this up to Tagora eventually.  
That night was going to be a wild ride to say the least.

 

Galekh had been staying the morning over at Tagora’s hive. Nothing new for them, they often enjoyed bumming at each other’s respiteblock. Galekh had taken his suit jacket off and was ready to unwind. However, his subconscious had other plans. The idea struck him once more and he glanced in Tagora’s direction. Tagora was tapping away at his laptop, probably doing some assignment for school. Tagora glanced back at Gal, seeing him cross his legs quite oddly. He typed up a few more things and closed his laptop. 

“Gal. If you’re horny you can at least say something. I thought we were past hiding our boners.”

Galekh bit his lip a little and tried his best to find the proper words. “I’m not trying to hide it per say. Its..the way i want to handle it that is troubling. As you know, I am usually the top or dominant one in the sessions, and as of late, I’ve..Had odd thoughts. About you and uh..”

Tagora turned to Galekh and raised his brow. Trying his best to read his boyfriend’s mannerisms. “Are..you saying, you want to switch it up? Because I’d much rather take your bulge.”

Galekh felt his face warming up a little and he shakes his head “O-Oh no i don’t mean shake it up THAT differently.. gHHHOOODDDD this so hard to fucking say.” He chuckled nervously while fumbling with his sleeves. “Iwantyoutotopme”

Tagora’s eye widened and looked away in thought. Galekh for sure was thinking up a hundred different anxious thoughts on how Tagora would think the idea is revolting. Before Galekh could even open his mouth, Tagora scooted over to his side and smirked. 

“You’re pretty fucking needy right now from the look of it. Fine. I feel charitable tonight.” He chuckled pushing Galekh onto his back. Thankfully the lounge plank was long enough to fit both of them. 

“You should go get a bucket though..unless you want to get the stains out yourself again.” Galekh smiled hearing Tagora groan. 

Tagora stomped off to a nearby closet, dug from the far back and pulled out a bucket they hadn’t filled yet. He dropped it near the lounge plank and got right on top of Galekh’s lap. His snickering made Tagora’s brow twitch. 

“It is the safest pract-”

Tagora cut Galekh off mid sentence off with a rather rough kiss. Crashing their lips together so suddenly make Galekh groan a little. Tagora smirked and rolled his crotch onto Galekh’s. He could feel Galekh’s bulge moving under his pants. Needy and desperate to break out, from the grinding of their bodies. Galekh’s body shook at this sudden attention. He had fantasized about this for days, even masturbated to it. More groans escaped Galekh’s mouth, as Tagora was licking Gal’s top and bottom lip. As if he was asking permission to enter Galekh's mouth. As expected, Galekh slowly opened his mouth up for his teal lover.

Tagora slipped his tongue right into Galekh’s mouth, minding his teeth of course, and going right for Galekh’s tongue. Tagora couldn’t help but moan a little, he couldn’t do anything very quietly, but this only made things better for Galekh. Their tongues entwined with each other for a minute or two, only breaking for both of them to catch their breath. Tagora stopped rolling his hips and started unbuttoning Galekh’s shirt. Tagora was not missing any stops on this ride. Galekh was not complaining in the slightest. 

Tagora trailed kisses down Galekh’s neck and bit him a few times here and there. When he made it to Galekh’s chest, was when the blue troll got loud. Tagora played with one of Gal’s nipples between his fingers and Galekh couldn’t contain himself. (Which was nothing new)

“H-hahh….” Galekh’s muscles tightened a little and his nook quivered slightly.

“Sensitive here are you..?” Tagora smirked and played with both at once. Just smiling while watching Galekh squirm. It was such a new sensation but fuck it was hot to watch. 

“Ve..very ghh..” Galekh tried to bite his lip but all he kept doing was sucking in air.

Tagora snickered and played with them some more until he glided his hands to Galekh’s grub scars. Seeing goosebumps form on Galekhs skin. This such a fun game, finding all of Galekh’s sensitive spots. He gave Gal’s scars a good squeeze and watched the highblood squirm some more. Gripping the lounge plank’s fabric and pant like the needy troll he was.

“Yo..You’re such a fucking tease..”

“More talk like that Gal and the longer you’ll wait to pail.” He leans into Gal’s ear and whispers “If you cum before I even get to ride you, I’m going to make you wait for the next time you do.”

Galekh’s whole body shivered, good fucking god Tagora is so hot right now. All Galekh could do was nod his head yes. If he tried to speak it would probably come out as a moaning mess. Tagora licked one of Gal’s nipples and began to suck on it. Galekh threw his head back onto a pillow and groaned louder than before.  
Tagora used his free hand to play with Gal’s other nipple and twisted it. Using his teeth against Galekh’s hard nipple, he did whatever he pleased to it, and getting quite the non verbal show from Galekh. Once he was finished, he took Galekh’s belt off and unzipped his pants. Galekh let out a huff as if he was saying Finally. Galekh’s bulge was already a little wet, his nook and bulge were throbbing. Begging to be paid attention to. Galekh however, did not anticipate Tagora leaning his head away from his bulge. Instead, Tagora licked the outside of his nook.

Galekh’s legs twitched as he gasped in surprise. Rarely he had ever payed attention to it, good lord he hadn’t realised how sensitive it was. Tagora chuckled and slipped his tongue inside of it. Watching Galekh arch his back a little and moan out his name between breaths. He didn’t care how wet Galekh was getting, he wanted to spoil his man as much as he could. He held Galekh’s bulge out of his face and it made him smile feeling it’s desperate movements. 

Tagora shoved his tongue inside as far as he could go and moved it around. He couldn’t do it for long though, from the lack of attention Gal had given to his own nook had made it easy for Galekh to cum at the sudden unfamiliar stimulation. Tagora pulled his tongue out and licked the genetic material off his lips and chin. 

“I’ll let this slide..You’ve never had your nook played with before” He giggled while digging his claws into Galekh’s thighs. “How badly do you want to get inside me Gal..?”

“Bad...bad..so fucking ba-bad..Tagora please.. I-I can’t hold off much longer..” He was pretty sure he ripped the fabric by now. Sometimes his caste strength worked against him.

“You're so cute when you beg Gal <3 I should make you do it more often <3” He kicked his own pants off and carefully hovered over Galekh’s crotch. 

He bit his lip as Galekh’s bulge reached up and used it’s tip to prod Tagora’s nook. Tagora sucked in some air through his teeth as he lowered himself more, letting Galekh’s bulge work it’s way inside him. Both of them groaned almost at the same time, for the same relief. Tagora moved himself up and down on his bulge. Moaning feeling it squirm inside of him. Galekh moved his hands onto Tagora’s hips, he was desperate to touch Tagora in any matter right now. Tagora moved his hands on top of Galekh’s as he continued to ride him. 

“Gh..been too long...you’re pretty tight..” Galekh smirked a little.

“Your fault dumba-aaah..haaaa fuck. It’s okay...let it move inside me. Fuck its hot..” 

Galekh couldn’t help himself any longer. He sat up and pulled Tagora into a kiss. Holding Tagora close. Tagora squeaked a little in surprise but proceeded to ride, after he collected himself. They broke their kiss once Tagora was digging his claws into Galekh’s back. The slapping noise their bodies made, caused Galekh to moan loudly. Just the noise alone made him quiver. Tagora's nook throbbed and leaked some teal pre-cum onto the lounge platform. God it was intoxicating. 

“I..I’m close..oh fuck Galekh!!” Tagora's moans were wild and passionate sounding. A few times he actually stuck his tongue out, causing some drool to appear on his chin

Galekh pulled Tagora close, his claws digging into Tagora's hip and back, “Tagora!!” 

They had moved over the bucket before either of them came thankfully. Tagora had let Galekh cum inside of him, a freeing feeling really. Letting it leak into the bucket. Galekh was purring like crazy. Nuzzling Tagora’s face and kissing him all over. Tagora responded by dooking at his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. Rubbing his face against Galekh’s. Once they were sure that their material had mostly been collected into the bucket, they laid with each other on the lounge plank. Purring and dooking at each other lovingly. Cuddling after their pailing sessions was a natural universal law at this point.

“You were such a natural Tagora..”

“I learned it by watching you..maybe.”

“Mm guess I’ll try to take notes then.” He kissed his lil teal man on the cheek. He couldn’t have been spoiled better.


End file.
